What goes up must come down!
by Forevergrelson
Summary: Zander and Stevie are best friends. But will a bet, a kiss and a secret keep them apart? Or will they fight through the awkwardness of high school? Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What goes up must come down:

Chapter 1: The bet

**A/N: This is my second story. I owe it all to inkheart! She is an amazing writer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock!**

(Zander's POV)

Stevie and I were holding hands in the mall when it all started. All of my fangirls started to come up to me and I tried to give them as many pickup lines as possible. When I turned to Stevie I saw her cracking up laughing. Why would Stevie Baskara be laughing? Why?

"Why were you just laughing?" I said really annoyed. I mean really! She was still laughing!

"Well..." She said. "Your horrible at pick up lines." she blurted out.

"Really? I am that bad?" I said.

"Yes." She said. How was she any better? She's never been on a date. Or flirted. Other than me. And that was one time!"I can do way better than you Robbins!"

"Ok. Tommorow. After School. Band Room." I say. I am SO going to beat her!

"Deal" she said.

(Stevie's POV)

I am so going to win the bet. Zander has nothing against me. I have a secret weapon. Kacey. She is so good with pick up lines how do you think she got almost all of the senior guys to fall at her feet wanting her to go to the dance with her!

(In the bandroom)

"Hey Kacey." I say in my pleading voice. "Could you help me out with something."

"Sure." Kacey said, really excited. "Is it about shoes?

"No."

"Skirts?"

"No."

"Tops?"

"No."

"Why don't you just tell me." Kacey said obviously giving up. It's so easy for her to give up.

"Well, don't freak out but..." I can barely say. Kacey's holding her breath waiting for me to respond. I give up. "MeandZanderhaveabettoseewhoh asbetterpickuplines." I say really fast.

"What?" She says. I guess I said it too fast.

"Me and Zander have a bet to see who has better pick up lines. duh." Wow, sometimes she annoys me. But her reactions totally out does mine. Her eyes are the size of tennis balls and I heard her tiny cry.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Shes says, her expression totally changed. "Whenever to really good friends have a bet like that they always..." She stops midway. Uh-Oh. This is bad.

"What?" I say.

"Well." she says kind of hesitant.

"Tell me or I'll introduce my bass to your face." I say.

"They always... KISS!" Her words take me back a few steps. Me and Zander CANNOT kiss. That's breaking our number 1 rule.

**A/N: Uh oh! What is Stevie gonna do now? She can't back out of the fight! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I have a ton of homework! I hope you guys like it!**

(Stevie's POV)

What? What did Kacey just say? I mean really what does she kjow about that kind of stuff? Oh wait everything!

"Look," Kacey said. "Just face the facts! By tomorrow you and Zander will be in LOVE! Oh! Kevin owes me fifty bucks!"

"What?" I say, "You guys bet on us being together. Come on! Were not even together yet..."

"Ohhhhh!" Kacey said wide eyed. "You said yet! Zander and Stevie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I thought you were here to help me!" I said. I need to make sure the part she said earlier really happens. Ok. So I admit it. I've had a crush on Zander for a while. I mean he's so adorable and sweet and strong...

"HELLO?" Kacey said waking me from my AMAZING dream. "Earth to Stevie. Did you here anything I just said?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, as I was saying before you should use the best pick up line ever used on a boy."

"What is it?" I had a fear this was going to be bad.

"You dont say anything... Just kiss him."

"What?"

(Zander's POV)

Right after the mall I went straight to the best person I knew to help me. Kacey. I mean she's a girl who knows everything about romance.

"Hey Kace could you help me with something?"

"Sure. Anything." she said really weirdly. **A/N: Kacey already knows about the bet. This is after Stevie talked to Kacey.**

"Um, Me and Stevie had a bet about pick up lines to see um, whos the best." How could me, Zander Robbins be afraid of a small little bet? I guess it's because I have a small crush on Stevie. She's so beautiful and strong and...

"HELLO!" Kacey yelled in my ear. "Earth to Zander!"

"Ok, ok Im back to earth."

"Did you hear anything I said or where you dreaming about Stevie again?"

" What?... what are you um... talking about?" Did I just blush?

"Ohhhhh! Your blushing!" Yup, guess I am.

"So are you going to help me or not?" I say really annoyed this time.

"Ok, ok. Just kiss her. Don't talk just kiss her. I know you wanna..." I know I wanna too but that seemed kind of weird. Whatever. It's now or never.

"Fine." I say. I left the room really quick before Kacey could say anything else to critise me.

(Kacey's POV)

I can't believe it! I'm getting Zander and Stevie together! Score! Kevin owes me 50 bucks. But first I have to text him all that happend. He'll help me.

**A/N: Kacey is underlined, Kevin is in italics. **

Kevin you there?

Yea

You owe me fifty bucks.

What? did you get zander and stevie together?

Almost...

I'm not paying you anything

You wont have to if you help me...

what do you need?

well...

**A/N: And I'm gonna stop there! Cliffy! I will be reply to your reviews but I don't have time right now. Happy christmas to everyone! Hope you guys like the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How To Rock!**

Previously:

_Kevin:What do u want me to do?  
Kacey: Well..._

_Kevin: What?_

Kacey: Dare Zander to ask Molly out to make Stevie jealous.

Kevin: K! got it.

(Kevin's POV)

I have to do this for Kacey. If I don't I might never have a chance with her. I walk to Zander's house with Nelson so we could 'hang out'. Nelson knows about the plan too. I press the doorbell and hear feet coming down the stairs and the doors open. Zander steps out wearing sweatpants and a leather jacket.

"Hey." Zander says.

"What up peep?" says Nelson. When he's under pressure he talks gangster style.

"Nothing much." Zander says quizzicly. I hope this works well. We stand there waiting to come in.

"Oh, Come on in guys!" Zander says. Finally! We go upstars to Zander's bedroom. His bedroom is full of pictures of him and Stevie making weird faces.

"Obessed much?" I say out loud, looking around still.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So," Zander says, still a little angry. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Truth or dare?" Nelson says. He flops onto Zanders black and white music note bed and starts sniffing the blanket.

"Are you sniffing my blanket?" Zander says.

"No..." Nelson says pulling away. "Why would you say that?" Zander and I sit in the two other bean bag chairs on the other side of the room.

"So, who goes first?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows at Nelson. He gets the cue.

"Oh! Oh!" Nelson says jumping like a squirell. "I call going first. And I pick Zander, Zander truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Boo." Me and Nelson say at the same time.

"Come one man" I say, "You've got to pick dare. I thought you were a man." I do anything to get Zander to ask Molly out.

"I'm more of a man than you" Zander retorted back.

"Then pick dare" Nelson said. "Bwack Bwack Bwack! You're a chicken!"

"Fine!" Zander says."Dare"

"I dare you," Nelson says,"To ask Molly out!"

"On, on a date?"

"What else."

"No, No! I would never." Zander said, "I already, I already like someone else." he said in a whisper.

"Really?" I say. Please say Stevie. Please say Stevie! "Who?"

"S-stevie" Zander said in a whisper.

"No," Nelson said sarcasticly, "Really? We had no idea."

"Seriously dude," I said. "You guys are like attached at the hip. And look at this room. I'd kill to see what Stevie's is like."

"It doesn't have pictures of me in her room."

"And you know this how?" Nelson asks.

"We did do IT." Zander said. "Come on guys were just friends and I doubt she likes me." Yes she does. And soon she'll be falling for you.

(Zander's POV)

I can't believe I have to ask Molly out. Obviously she's going to say yes. She has a major crush on me. I'll text Stevie about it.

**Hey stevie**

_Hey what up?_

**nelson and kevin dared me to ask molly out**

_oh really?_

**yeah...**

_u know shes gonna say yes right?_

**_yea._**

My heart sank. Stevie doesn't even care! If she doesn't care should I even like her?

**A/N: Will Zander still like Stevie or will he fall for Molly in the making? Hope you guys liked it! I promise I will tots be updatin soon!**


End file.
